The life of a pet of a vampire prince
by golden frieza
Summary: The world is ruled by vampires. The former vampire hunter Rua, alongside his sister Ruka, have become slaves. They are both bought by the vampire king, Yuya, as birthday presents for his son and daughter, Nibori and Chiya. Sequel to 'the undead creatures of the night: vampires'. Rated M for safety. Up for adoption.
I am sorry that it took so long for this to be updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh arc v or yu gi oh 5ds.

* * *

It has become a dark world since the day that the vampires appeared under their ruler, Yuya Sakaki. they have taken over the world, and the humans have become there slaves. Many tried to form a hunter organisation, but they were all immediately destroyed, and everyone that has taken part in that organisation were either sold as slaves, turned into vampires or just killed. I was once part of an organisation like that, and I ended up like many others: as slaves. But the worst part is that my sister has also become a slave. I fear I and my sister might be seperated forever and I can't protect her anymore. I have tried so many times to escape but it always fails and I ended up being punished in the past. That did never stop me but they thought eventually if Ruka will be the one that would be punished that I would stop. And it worked. I couldn't take the sight of it. That was the thing I fear the most.

"You think she is good enough?"

"No, no, not him. Of all vampires that could take Luna as a slave, why has it to be him?" thought Rua.

Before Ruka stand a pale vampire with green and red hair, black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a black cape that was staring with his red eyes at Ruka with a sadistic, fanged grin.

It was the vampire king, Yuya Sakaki. And he was going to buy my sister. I could not help but cry that I and my sister are going to be separated and I would not be able to protect her. And not only I, but also my sister began to cry. I was going to do something that no other vampire hunter has done before: I am going to beg to a vampire!

"Please, I beg you, if you buy me instead, I will never try to escape and I will do every thing you want me to do, I promise!" Begged Rua.

"NO, RUA DON'T DO IT!" Screamed Ruka.

Yuya looked shocked after that but seconds later he looked like he was thinking and minutes later he said:

"We don't have a deal, but I will keep her safe and buy you, if you accept, and it is a promise I will hold."

Leo was thinking for a minute but he know that there is no other deal and it was the only way to keep Ruka safe.

'Thank you lord Yuya, I will take the deal.' Said Rua.

But then Ruka came to beg

"Please, I beg you. If you keep Rua save, I will obey every word and I will stay, I promise."

'PLEASE, RUKA DON'T DO THAT.' Said Rua

'SILENCE.' Said Yuya.

We were both immediately silent.

'I will take your deal, little girl. Both you and your brother will be protected.'

We saw that Yuya pay for both of us. We are now his slaves.

'Follow me.' Said Yuya

We were following our master into a car and the car is bringing us to a castle and we meet there a pale woman with black and dark red dress, red eyes and dark pink midback-lenght hair.

Before Lua and Ruka could see it, Yuya and the woman were hugging each other before they kiss. After the kiss was broken the woman asked:

'Yuya-kun, have you brought the birthday presents for Nibori and Chiya?'

'Of course, Yuzu-chan. Why else should I buy more slaves when we already have 200 slaves?'

I the remember those names. They are the two adopted children of Yuya and extremely powerful vampires, despite their young age. But it is probably because they were trained by Yuya. But they possess 2 things that match their power: their love for their family and their sadistic nature. They always toys with their victims, making it looks like their opponent has the upper hand before crushing them with their terrifying and overwhelming power. And I saw one of them do it myself:

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _It was a horrible night. The base was attacked a beautiful vampire with black hair, wearing a sleeveles black shirt with a black skirt and dark red shoes. Almost every hunter was either dead, captured, or was turned into a vampire. Nibori was fighting the leader of the base, Yusei, while Yusei wears an armor that enhance his fighting capabilities._

 _'Just give up, you will lose, so why do you still fight?' Asked chiya_

 _'As long as I can fight, there is still hope.' Responded Yusei._

 _Yusei dived under a roundhouse kick from chiya, and then punched Chiya in her stomach. Chiya punched Yusei in his face, before being kicked away by Yusei. Chiya tried to hit yusei with a slide kick but Yusei jumped over it. Before Chiya could stand up, she was shot by yusei with a anti-vampire gun._

 _'It's over.' Said Yusei._

 _'Did you actually believe you had defeated me?'_

 _Suddenly, Chiya appeared before Yusei, completely unharmed. Yusei tried to punch her, but she blocked that punch with one finger. She then throwed him away with the same finger, knocking him out._

 _'I think that you will make a good vampire. And it is not bad to be a vampire. You can at least be forever with Aki.' Said Chiya._

 _She bit into his neck, turning him into a vampire._

FLASHBACK END

'I hope this end well for me and Ruka.' Thought Rua.

 _A few days later..._

'DAD, MOM!'

To Yuya came Nibori and Chiya. Nibori has the same clothes as Yuya, but smaller and he had dark brown hair. They both hugged Yuya.

'Happy birthday both of you. I got a present.' Said Yuya.

Rua and Ruka where both showed to Nibori and Chiya.

'The boy is for you Chiya, and the girl for you.' Said Yuya.

'This is going to be fun, brother.' Said Chiya.

'I think so too, sister.' Said Nibori.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try my best to write my stories faster.


End file.
